The fox and the fedora
by BakariMerdock
Summary: The continued story of Raven and beast boy but also a Red X adventure. Red X thinks his life is fine but what will happen when he bites off more then even he can handle? Well the titans do own him a favor. Will Raven a beast boy get together? we'll see!
1. Chapter 1

The teacher walked around the class examining each dish prepared by his eager students. There were fifteen taking the black box in this year's culinary class. Double last years.

_I must be getting soft. _The man thought to himself.

He always viewed his job not as one teaching people how to cook as most would think but as one preparing them for the uncaring and vulgar kitchen lifestyle. The way they prepared a soup was irrelevant for each kitchen taught their employees their routines, no matter how much you knew about food going in you started as if you knew nothing. So the dishes were not important, what was, was that he give them as much stress as possible and put them down enough so the weak willed and undeserving would quit. This would be his last chance and he still had ten to discourage. An easy matter though for nine of them were women. He held no sympathy or caring for the weaker sex, glad that all his children were boys so he wouldn't have to deal with the overly emotional and overreacting nature of them. He had divorced his wife just for such failings.

Looking at their nervous faces now, he knew a few cruel words and shouting would send them running. He had spent the two years letting them know just how worthless they were, bringing them up to the class for each failure no matter how small, letting them overhear him talking to the baking instructor – a man who held most of the same values as he but preferred to use women rather then dismiss them – about their stupidity, he was forced to pass them when they preformed well but was able to give them C's so they would not gain recognition, during the classes for the finals he had kept them on small tasks so they had little experience with cooking the dishes he gave them, their ingredient lists had little to no real useful items and he had kept them busy redoing their menus over until they only had an hour and a half to prepare their meals. The dishes were made with speed in mind and not care. They would crack with little effort.

The problem would be the tenth. Kitt was his name. A slacker if he ever saw one. He showed up to class late, never got in on the fun of picking on the girls or joking with the guys as was the norm with kitchens. Kitt had been a thorn in his side for he insisted on protecting the less then worthy students with verbal jabs he should have been setting against them, not his teacher or the five students capable of making something of themselves.

Don had taught this class for twelve years and he knew well the look of those not fit for the honor of working in kitchens, this boy didn't even have kitchen work in the family, his parents he said were janitors! Everything he tried though fell upon def ears for Kitt refused to be bothered. His attitude was wrong though, never joining in with the better students or going the extra mile to impress, he kept to himself and was just out of place. But there he was, grinning as he always did, awaiting his final grade. The brat had not even changed his menu when Don told him to, preferring to argue the fact that the items were good enough. Good enough! How dare he take such a low opinion of the art!

Taking his time Don tasted and savored each plate of his five star students, congratulating them and holding them up as the epitome of what a chef should be. When he got to the first plat of the ten he tasted the soup, it wasn't bad but he spit it out with great splutters and gagging telling the girl – who's eyes were welling upon the first sour look – just how bad it was. Taking time to eat a saltine for his pallet needed cleansing after the last dish he complained as he looked over the second. On he went making a show of how bad the taste, look, or smell of each dish was and how they should have taken his advise and sought other work but each one he tried a little of each dish so his final insult would be even more profound. _Lets see you smile through this boy. _Don thought as he walked to the end of the table. The appetizer was first.

"Hmm, this beef is cut against the grain, the grill marks are off center, and why didn't you trim the fat?" Don asked.

"The fat was trimmed sir. Maybe you need glasses." Kitt replied.

"No lip!" Don raged. "You are the one in need of glasses, there is more fat then meat here. Sloppy!" Kitt just continued to smile as Don moved to the salad. "Wrong vinaigrette." Was all he could come up with. The main course he said was unimaginative and too simple for a real kitchen, the meat was over done, and the vegetables were under cooked.

Still Kitt smile awaiting the taste test for he knew Don couldn't deny the flavor. He moved to the dessert, picking it up. Kitt thought it odd he would start with that after all his lectures on proper eating but he was content to let it slide.

Don looked the cake over a little. _This will get his attention. _He though before tossing the dessert off the plate and into the trash off to his side. He silently celebrated when Kitts face twisted in shock. Don built on that by tossing each dish out one after the other. "Horrible!" He yelled. "That wasn't fit for a dog and you dare present it to me!"

Kitts hand clenched in a fist, his arm shooting back then out faster then Don could have imagined striking him square on the jaw and sending him toppling into the table behind him. Looking down at the now unconscious, sorry excuse of a teacher, Kitt gave a final kick before exiting.

Or that was the image running through his mind as Don continued his tirade. The man was begging for it but Kitt wouldn't give him the satisfaction of striking him. He just bowed respectively and walked out. Strode calmly to the office and switched from the degree to the certificate program. It was a shame he had wasted four years when he could have only spent one in the uncouth mans presence but never had he thought Don would go as far as he had. Once outside and a while down the road for he had always walked the short distance rather then drive to school Kitt contemplated the many unpleasantries he could bring upon his tormentor. A simple student couldn't do a thing to the sad little man but the thoughts helped to calm his mind.

Arriving at his apartment Kitt was confronted by Sammy his landlady. A pleasant woman in all respects and always willing to help with any problems whether it be with one of her apartments or a personal issue with one of the renters. Kitt had spent a few times talking over his days troubles with the always smiling woman. The fact she was now frowning was reason enough to worry.

"Kitt, I am very sorry about this but I need to ask you something." She said dry washing her hands as she spoke. That simple habit made it easy to tell when something was bothering her. She met the young mans eyes as always but her face showed she really didn't want to speak to him but had no other choice.

"Why so serious Sammy?" Kitt asked flashing a winning smile.

"I know things are hard for someone in collage now a days with the job situation and all but, and I hate to do this I do. You have been a good tenant, quiet, no trouble, you keep the place clean and have helped me more times then I can count."

When she stopped for breath Kitt took the opportunity to jump in. "Its ok, what ever is wrong you won't offend, now tell me what has you so upset."

"Well you have always paid the rent promptly in the past so I was willing to let it slide but now it is a week late. I need to pay the bills." She blurted.

Kitt thought for a moment then said in as best shocked voice as he could. "Oh my, I am so sorry Sammy, I completely spaced with finals and all. Hold on and I'll get it for you." Kitt said then dashed in then returned moments later with a handful of money. Sammy took it without counting for she trusted it was all there. She thanked him and hurried off. Kitt waved as she left then went inside. Once there he calmly walked to his computer, turned it on and began typing. This was the final insult. He had given Sammy the money because he hadn't wanted to be the one to tell her the truth. He had paid the rent a week ago but unlike usual had given it to her boyfriend Mark. A shifty character to say the least Kitt had pegged him for a scam artist when first he saw him. Now he had the proof and was determined to set things right for Sammy, she didn't deserve the heart ach she would go through but it couldn't be helped.

With his online dealing Kitt had many contacts to tipsters, criminals that made their money by playing both sides of the street so to speak, tipping off cops and criminals alike for favors and cash. One in particular would be happy to deliver the news especially after a nights work by Kitt to gain all the dirt he needed to convict Mark, this man did not hide his tracks well at all.

With that finished and the rat happy Kitt set about checking any job availabilities. He wasn't in need of money but was bored now that his latest challenge was over. _Hmm what do we have today?_ He thought as he looked at the screen.

Five bank jobs, three of which were police plants hoping to catch some dimwitted crew. The other two were just too easy with little chance of success with the amount of people involved and no real chance of pay off, they all were deleted. If he was in it for quick cash Kitt could do it on his own and with no chance of foul up. The next ten were deleted as well, drug deals were never even considered by the talented man, he hated them all and the assassination requester were both deleted and turned over to a reliable snitch. Killing was never on the agenda if he could help it. The rest were skill challenges by people that knew his reputation well. Fort Knox was always a thought in the back of his and many thrill seekers heads but it was too well known. Some were just silly like the crow jewels or some such foolery, but one caught his eye. A necklace of little known legend.

It was said to be over a few thousand years old, made of jade, and in the shape of a fox running. It was also in the collection of a very interesting opponent. This would take all his skill and cunning to over come and he even had the added advantage of knowing the layout ahead of time. Agreeing to the sum of 280,000 Kitt shut down the computer and strode to his closet, trading in his kitchen uniform for a set of traveling clothes and packing his suitcase, taking special care with his black suit, cape, and white mask with its signature Red X. This was going to be fun!

*** * * * ***

It has been a week since Raven awoke to find her world torn out from under her. She had spent the first day in tears, not remembering how or when she got to sleep. Stayed in her room for another day to collect her thoughts and put Rage down for she was trying her best to take advantage of this moment of weakness. On the third day she ventured out of her sanctuary blaming her absence on fatigue even though she had slept while healing. It was a believable story and the group didn't press, Robin was kind enough to let her forgo that days training but expected her at the next. He was sorry she had for the obstacle course proved a wonderful chance to vent her anger. It started as always but one of the projectile challenges took a lucky hit on her and anger kicked in, when she left not a single trap was left unbroken, most crushed and shredded beyond repair.

It felt good but she was sorry for doing it when she looked upon the stunned faces of her friends. Apologizing she returned to the tower and spent the rest of the day in silence, or that was her intended action. It wasn't easy to be alone when you were part of a team, a team that cared for you she knew. But how do you explain something you don't fully comprehend yourself. She hated beast boy for not being there when she had awoken. She wanted to never see him again, never to hear his name, to erase every single sign of his existence! But she also loved him and longed for the day he would return. To hear his voice, look upon his smiling face, feel the touch of his hand upon her. It was all too new to her, to confusing. Stare and Robin asked her if she needed anything or if they could help in any way with whatever was bothering her but she declined telling them she was still recovering. Cyborg knew full well what was wrong but he also knew enough to keep his mouth shut to the others as well as her.

It was on the fifth day and she still hadn't figured out how to deal with this, she needed to talk it out, to yell, scream, cry, hit beast boy! She also wanted to kiss him. To show the love she felt fully and in the open, no other emotion, just her true feelings. A knock at her door brought her out of contemplation, it was a heavy sound so she knew even before she opened it that Cyborg was waiting for her on the other side.

"Whats up Cy?" she asked.

He held up a computer disk. "Get your computer, you need to see this."

"Cyborg I don't want . . ." She began but was interrupted by Cyborg practically barking.

"Now Raven! Its important."

Knowing he didn't act this way unless there was a good reason Raven gave him the benefit of the doubt and retrieved her laptop. Once it was on she sat waiting for the disk to load. It was a compilation of security camera footage showing beast boy and the rest as he awoke.

"This is the day you saved him Rae, he woke with no memory of his past except for one name. Yours!" The disk played as Cyborg talked. It showed a few scenes of Jericho entering and exiting beast boys mind while the others stood by, then some of them talking to him. There was no sound though for Cyborg explained everything that was happening. "It was all part of his recovery and it took time but the green been was put back to rights. When he finally remembered it all he felt horrible, his only thought was that he had hurt you. All he did for the next few weeks was wait by your side hoping you would wake up so he could beg your forgiveness." The next few scenes were time frames shots showing beast boy in the infirmary, sitting by her side, holding her hand, pacing as he talked to her, falling asleep as a cat nuzzled to her side. He ate his meals in there, slept, leaving only to relieve himself and then hurrying aback to her side in case she had awoken while he was gone. Cyborg said he and the others had to drag him away to bathe, promising to tell him if she woke. "The grass stain was there all the time but when Jericho gave us the date he began to panic, Robin was the one to suggest he take the job with Herald to give you both time to think. He was shaking the day he left and made me promise to keep in touch so he would know how you were. He is happy you are ok Raven and I know he feels the same for you as you do him." Cyborg said pointing to the screen at the last of it, the disk showed beast boy standing over her, the audio low enough she almost couldn't hear him but Cyborg had put in subtitles so she wouldn't miss a word.

"Raven, I'm sorry." He said. "All I ever wanted was to make you happy. To have you smile and forget your troubles but as usual I messed it all up. Everyone says you will be ok and I know you will be better without me here. I will be back soon and you can kill me for what I did then." He laughed at the poor joke then shocked Raven by bending to her and lightly pressing his lips to hers. "Sleep well." Was all he said and then left. The disk ended and Raven just looked to Cyborg. He handed her a piece of paper. It had a web address written on it.

"What is this?" Raven asked her voice cracking a little as she spoke.

"He started a web sight to document his trip. He runs a live chat every day at 3pm, 8pm, and midnight. If you want to talk with him that is your best shot." Cyborg left it at that and walked out before Raven could even think of what to say. Two days had passed since she got the address and she had visited the sight but never entered the chat room. What would she say to him? Should she act casual about it as if nothing had happened? Should she yell via words on a screen? She wanted to just tell him she loved him then and there in front of the world.

So it was on midnight the eighth day she sat, the register page staring her in the face, wondering what to do.


	2. First steps

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing so don't sue, you won't get much.

Authors notes: I forgot the disclaimer last time, oops. So what do I have in store for the gang? Well Red X will get more then he thinks on this job.

The Titans had the week off while Robin was off to help a friend in need, they had all offered their aid but he declined, it seemed this friend had a specific group of Titans in mind. So Cy, Raven and Star were left in the tower to do as they pleased with one rule. Stay out of Robins room!

Cyborg busied himself with upgrading the T car while Star moped about for not being able to go with Robin. It pained Raven to see her so heartbroken but she knew Star would be alright as soon as Robin called in. She decided to use this time to scan through beast boys sight. Reading his adventure stories that she was sure were more fabricated then actuality. Again she looked at the register page for the chat room. Should she do it? No she couldn't, she needed to know for sure how he felt before she dared give herself over like that.

After staring for twenty minutes a thought occurred to the dark girl, Raven didn't' have to ask anything. Looking at the register sign in, she was required to give no name, just email address and nickname. Taking a few moments to set up an email account with a pen name she signed in and in a few short seconds LunarRose was shown to have entered beast boys battle chat. A fanciful name but it fit the green boys personality. Everyone was busy talking about the newest story the boy had posted and asking him questions, others were asking about the other titans, and some requesting a one on one with beast boy. He declined them all saying his apologies but he needed to talk to everyone at once. This would put a kink in the girls plan but with a little work she hoped she could get the information she needed. She sat a few moments examining the sight for she had never done anything like this before and was unsure of how to proceed. Many logging in said a hello as simple as hi for some but as outrageous and anything you could think of, the spelling on the longer ones was atrocious. She finally settled for a simple "Hello room and beast boy" for her first line. A lot of talk continued over her and a few even said hello. Beast boy had been the first asking how she was, her hands were shaking as she decided on the next thing to say.

"I'm ok but I have a bit of a problem I was hoping you could help me with." She found herself writing and posting. A few messages later beast boy asked.

"Whats the sitch? If there is a crime I can get in touch with the others and they will be there shortly."

"No, no its nothing like that, its just I was wondering if you could help me with a personal matter?" Raven continued.

A while passed with others asking things and she was then sent a personal message from beast boy. "Keep going."

She took a deep breath and started typing not really wanting to say it in front of – looking at the room capacity to see how many were on line she gasped – three hundred and fifty six people!

"Have you ever been in love?" She slammed the enter key to post the line before she chickened out completely and wished she had it back when it popped up.

A lot of people were talking to her then, yelling at her for being a drama queen, saying how sweet that was, asking if she was dumb, and reminding her this was an action sight for beast boy fans not date help. A few even offered to be her man! For a long time this same thing passed and Raven felt foolish for even trying this but then a popup appeared on the screen saying Beast Boy requesting private chat.

Excitedly she clicked ok and a one on one room opened for them.

"Sorry about that, people can be weird. Yes I have been in love. Why do you ask?"

Raven read the message and bit back her anger, she knew who he was talking about but she had to remember she was playing a part here so she kept going. "I have heard you lost a girl, Terra I think was he name? I am sorry but she wasn't a good person from what I am told." Raven wrote back and waited, then posted again. "I am in love with my good friend and don't know how to tell him."

"lol. It always shocks me how much people know about our lives. Terra was a mistake I hope to forget, she was very troubled. If you ask me you should just tell him how you feel. You would be surprised how well that works."

Raven thought a moment of just telling him who she was but decided to continue the ruse. "I can't do that. I have been in love with him for a long time now but I don't know how he feels about me, I think he likes me but I have done a good job of scaring him off. I want to tell him but don't know how?

"Hmmm that is a tough one. I know how hard it is to tell someone you love them."

"I thought you and Terra hit it off right away?" Raven typed back feeling a bit jealous. Their was a long pause before beast boy posted back.

"Oh no I wasn't talking about her."

"Who then?" Raven typed in a blur. This was terrible, she had waited so long and done such a good way of driving him off he had flown into the arms of some off world harlot! The image of a cat woman draping herself over his shoulders kissing him softly on the ear as she spoke to her! Anger built as she imagined them kissing at this moment then the sound of his post broke her train of thought.

"She is the most wonderful woman I have ever met. Full of joy and courage, strong willed, athletic, and the smartest person I know. When she smiles my heart beats so fast I feel dizzy. She is so beautiful but so kind I just don't know how to explain it."

Raven was crying as she read the heartfelt post. She felt like leaven then but had committed to this, besides she needed to know who it was that so captivated her love. "Sounds like you really love her." she wrote back. "I hope she knows how much."

"Huh, I am as bad as you in that it seems. Try as I may to make her happy I just seem to hurt her." he posted back.

Now Raven was curious. "I can't believe you would hurt anyone you loved."

"I don't try, it just seems to happen that way. I wish Raven could know how much I care and how sorry I am for everything she was put through." He wrote back. When the girl saw her name her heart leaped and three books flew from the shelf to her side in response, she could hear love cheering in her head. She said her good bye saying she had a call and logged out her head floating in the knowledge he felt that way about her, his sweet words ringing over and over in her head.

* * * * *

It was a long and boring plane trip but Kitt soon found himself in the mountains of China. Walking the familiar grounds of the small village at the foot of one very special mountain indeed. A stone statue depicting the lands legendary hero and true master of martial arts marking the way to his destination. It was all a joke amongst the good people though for the master didn't want recognition so the statue was of a male and not the woman she truly was. He changed along the walk and Red X stood at the base of the trail.

"I know you're there, I'm here for the test." He spoke loudly to the bear he knew was laying in wait.

"You wish to be trained by the true master?" The bear asked walking out.

"No, but I do have busyness with her." Red X said shocking the bear a bit for none but those who had met her knew she was a woman. Not giving him a chance to reply Red X rushed in quickly tripping the bear and grabbing its flailing arm to put a throw into the momentum he had begun sending it into the river with a tremendous splash. It spat and spluttered then looked at the strange masked man.

"So be it then." The path lifted for Red X to move on.

The walk quiet, oddly so for the master liked to test no only the physical prowess of those who wished to be her students but their moral character as well. He had done a great job the first time he had come here of convincing her. Why now was she leaving a stranger to walk up untested?

Little time to think on the possibilities X realized for he was in sight of the cave entrance and the next combatant. He walked in boldly and upon seeing the great snake he bowed respectfully to him.

"I heard of your sssssuccessss with the bear. I will not be ssssso easssssy." He hissed then extinguished the lights. X stood his ground waiting, listening to the almost inaudible scrape of scales upon stone as the serpent circled around him looking for an opening. He struck hard and fast but X dodged at the last possible second petting the great beast on the head seemingly to show he knew his movements.

"Found you." X teased as the snake came around again.

"Its not that easssy! You musssst defeat me in combat!" It lied for X knew well this test was to hone ones senses as a whole not combat skill. It was ok though he had though the tests odd and had taken measures, he could beat the snake on his terms but it was so much easier when you could see your opponent. The pat on the head had done more then the snake thought for sitting on his brow was a small green light illuminating its face perfectly, since the thing was blind it knew nothing of its lost advantage. It struck out many times each faster and more vicious then the last but X dodged easily not wanting to press the advantage and hurt the snake, it was old and would tire before he would plus he enjoyed the game of snake and mouse. After about the hundredth strike the snake got reckless and forgot himself. X hopped over its head like a game of leap frog it over compensated and flew head first into a stalagmite.

"HOW!" It hissed in pain.

X laughed a little at his cleverness. "I beg your forgiveness great one, but I did take a precaution. If you would remove your hat?"

The snakes eyes went wide and its tail moved up to feel the glow stick on him. It hissed a sigh and removed the thing. "Very well, you may leave." It said and opened the way. X bowed again and walked out leaving the snake to his cave. It smiled as he left. "You always did have an interesting ssssenssse of humor." It whispered.

Again X traveled unimpeded up the cliff and to the third and final challenge. He found the monkey sitting at his gate. "Hello good monkey. Ready to play?" X greeted knowing well the monkeys wonderful love of fun. The two had spent a good amount of time together when he was here the first time. No answer came however, the monkey just got up, stepped out on his bamboo training ground. He turned to X as grim a face the boy had ever seen and never thought possible of the light hearted teacher. Not understanding why his old masters were acting the way they were he strode out onto the bamboo.

The monkey wasted no time in launching his attack, a flying kick aimed perfectly for X's mask. Red X simple took a step back and dropped form sight off the pole, the monkey missed but recovered itself and grabbed another pole, horror stricken it looked about for its opponent hooting and oooing. As it went. "uh uh no! Come on little one you're better then that! Ooh ooh!" it cried into the mist under its poles, no answer came. I looked frantically around the pole from which X fell. Nothing. It clutched the sides of its head in worry. "Ooooo I didn't mean to! Kitt please don't be dead! Please Kitt!"

A flash of black streaked by the monkey and he found himself suspended by his ankle by X's strong hand. "So that is it? How long have you known?" He asked bringing his captive to look him in the mask.

"Oooooo! You always were to clever for your own good little one!" the monkey said in a huff crossing its arms and one leg angrily. X just waited for his answer. "Very well, we have kept track of you since you left; the master likes to know how her students are using her teaching. To think you would return to betray her!"

"Stop. You know as well as I do the necklace is worthless to her. Just a triket on a shelf covered in so much dust I wouldn't have even known it was there if not for a bit of luck in cleaning."

"Still hers." It said while hanging there.

"Very well, I have bested you, will you let me pass or are you going to turn me in?" X asked.

The monkey snapped his fingers and the path appeared before him. "It is not our place to impede on ones chosen path but know the master has a judge waiting for you."

X let the monkey go and started off. "All the more fun then." He said as he walked away.

The monkey sat there a moment then yelled after. "Kitt!" X stopped and looked back. "It was good to see you again." Kitt nodded and walked on though the monkey couldn't see it he was smiling. He moved on to the base of the steps leading to the masters house, wondering what judge she had chosen to teach him a lesson. Excitement was the only emotion as he ascended those first steps.


	3. the game

The walk was a short one up the stairs to the true masters dojo and home. X took them slowly reminiscing of his training with the remarkable woman, always she had tried to teach him the path of honor and justice and her words had not fallen wholly on def ears. Truth be told she almost succeeded in gaining a permanent disciple and future successor to the training, he thought about it for many a night fantasizing about the work and a new life. In the end though it was not to pass, he left and started the life he now lived, a happy one though, filled with challenge and constant excitement.

The stairs ascended he looked around his old stomping ground as it was, nothing had changed save a few of the flowers and trees were larger then before. He took a deep breath of the crisp, clean air. Yes this place was as close to a home as he had ever hand. All the more exciting to him was the fact his master knew he was here, it saved him the trouble of sneaking in, he just walked up and knocked on the door.

"Enter my wayward student." Came the call from the old lady.

X did as he was told entered to see her waiting for him sitting at the table with a pot of tea and two cups in front of her. "Haven't changed a bit I see." He said walking the short distance and taking a seat. "Sorry but the mask doesn't allow for drinking."

"I know your face well Mr. X you may remove it if you wish."

X laughed at her attempt and nodded behind her to the wall hanging. "Yes but our friend over there doesn't I assume or he wouldn't hide."

"Always so sure of yourself. Cocky." The Master scolded.

"But none the less right." X shot back with a laugh.

"True, I suppose that is why you have fallen down a dark path, come out please and let my former student see his judge." She called to the hiding boy.

X watched with amusement as Robin stepped from behind the hanging wearing around his neck the very item he had come here to retrieve.

"Hello Red X " Robin said in that usual tone of his.

X looked to the master "What is this all about then?" he asked.

"I know you have come here to steal that necklace, I am willing to let it go if you can find your way through your dark path to retrieve it." she said. Red X just sat there waiting. "I propose a race, if you can take the item before he reaches the bottom of my mountain you can have it, if not it stays." She explained and took a sip of tea. Red X almost fell over laughing.

"Do you know how easy you have made this for me Master?" He asked and when she looked confused he turned to Robin. "You didn't tell her bird boy? Not very honorable of you." He scolded. "You see Master I helped him and his friends out not that long ago and they owe me. I could simply ask him to give me the item and he would be honor bound to hand it over." He explained and as the master looked over to Robin who hung his head in defeat Red X moved in blinding speed over out of the chair and over the table to grab the necklace in one hand , slipping it off the boys neck and kicking him aside. "But what fun would that be? To the bottom then Robin but you chase me!" he said and dashed for the door.

Robin was quick to his feet and out soon after but the fast Red X was already jumping down the stairs and was on the path in three leaps. Robin smiled knowing he would soon make ground and at the thought of X getting knocked flat by the surprises set up by the master.

* * * * *

Meanwhile back in the house a figure X did not see and even Robin had not known was there watching stepped from the shadows as if out of thin air. The master didn't need to turn to know this persons presence or intentions for as soon as he entered her home she felt his power working on her. Her back straightened, muscles reformed, skin tightened and grew soft, her body stretched and hair colored. She stood before him now not as the old master but as a young woman of 18, beautiful with dark eyes and hair to match. "Hello shadow" she said spinning on her visitor. And angry look crossed her beautiful round face.

"Is that any way to treat your lover?" The figure asked and stepped fully from the shadows to show his face, he was human in body but in face he was a fox, he had a tail but wore a fine pinstriped suit and topped it off with a fedora hat set between his pointy ears.

With great force of will the master pushed the spell away and stood looking at Shadow as her old self. "I never asked for your love demon." She said turning away.

Shadow let her have her moment knowing this would be the last time he looked upon his one time love. "I know good heart and I have meddled in your life for three hundred years, I am sorry." H said bowing a tear escaping his golden eye.

The master sighed. "Do be less dramatic Shadow, I have found the one to better suit your needs." She said.

"I saw the one you chose for me. Clever in stealing the necklace, do you think any know its true purpose?" he asked taking a seat across from his love and taking the untouched tea, his face shifted to a human form but he kept the fox ears. The master simply shook her head.

"X will escape with it and you will be bound to another. Then I shall finally be free of you Shadow, free of this demons curse and able to pass from this plane."

"Has it been so horrible being bound to me? Ageless strength and vitality, though you never took advantage of it, with any help you needed to further your chosen path? Was I that undesirable?" he asked looking hurt.

"I never asked for it!" the master yelled and lost her control long enough to shift back to a young woman gaining a smile from Shadow. "I took the necklace without knowing the cost! I was cursed as a freak! I am well rid of you."

Shadow took each verbal slam stoically accepting his loves wrath. "I am sorry, I can not help who I am" he said simply.

The master sighed again and took a moment. "I know and it was fun but I am not for you Shadow please understand."

"And this wayward student of your is?" he asked and she smiled.

"I am hoping to gain two feats with this one act. To instill a sense of love and purpose in my student and to tame the demon I came to care so much for." She said with a sly grin so happy Shadow had to smile back. A frown soon found its way onto his face.

"Do you not fear death?" he asked

She didn't say a word just looked at him contented. "I can not sustain your immortality once the necklace is passed to the other. My love, I don't wish to see you die." His genuine concern was evident in his voice. The master just smiled.

"I know but you will soon forget me." Shadow shook his head frantically at that but she knew better, once the necklace was passed he would know everything of the one who wore it and forget the last owner almost completely, that was his curse to forever be bound in heart to the one who owned the item until his soul found its true self. She had looked long and hard to find one in common with her love and was confident X was that soul. The two would have a fun time of it, if only she could be there to see the X's face when Shadow pronounced his love! Now that would be a joy.

"I can feel it moving away my dear, I must go but before I leave I have one final gift for you." He said and before she could say any word of protest he cast a mighty spell upon her.

She sat there looking up at him now and then ran to a mirror to see the five year old version of herself staring back at her. She did smile a moment in the fact that he had remembered it was her favorite age but started to concentrate to dispel the illusion. When she opened her eyes though nothing had changed. "What is this?" she asked.

Shadow smiled as he rose. "I stole a life and a half from you, now I give it back; the three servants have been changed as well. You shall have a surrogate father, uncle, and brother to watch over you. Enjoy your next hundred or so years little one. It is the least I can do for asking so little in return for giving so much." He said and bowed taking his hat off. "You may live here or anywhere you wish I have seen too it your family is well off." He finished and then was gone in a simple step just gone.

The master didn't know what to say, the brat had done it to her again! Given her something she had not asked for and could never begin to repay! But that was his way, a sweet heart of a demon.

Down the mountain X ran necklace secure in his hand as he passed the monkeys challenge area, he was far ahead of the bird boy when a thunder clap knocked him past the lip of the other cliff. Fast hands was all that saved him from plummeting to his death, grabbing a bamboo pole he hoisted himself up and looked to see thunder himself floating on his cloud and not looking happy.

Red X scowled in his mask as he readied to run on but as he started lighting streaked in and snatched the necklace from his grasp and dropped it from on high to the waiting fingers of Robin.

Off Robin ran now gaining ground on X as the twins blocked the way sending blasts of sound and lightning at him. X dodged every attack and soon deciphered their movements sending out two small yellow balls that struck the pain in the chest and engulfed them in yellow globes of energy. Another trinket gleaned from the brotherhoods members. The two could not break the shields and that left X free to take chase but he was far behind now. Knowing the terrain better though X turned of the path and was able to cut around a bend and in a short climb get a lead on the boy. Down the cliff face he climbed seeming more a spider then man as he found hand and root holds quickly scurrying down fast. as he went though he was suddenly held up as an arrow streaked into his cape. three more streaked in and X didn't even have to turn his head to know who the marksman was as they pinned him to the rock wall.

taking a moment to look at the arrows X saw they came from three different directions about five strides apart and low to the ground, not surprising for speedy to be so fast. No other projectiles came at him so the boy was holding his aim he was sure. So seeing the pattern of hits he could surmise the boy was somewhere to his left if he was not circling as he watched. A simple matter though.

Speedy watches from his hiding spot in the trees an arrow knocked and ready, he watches and X struggles a little but is stuck firm. then he see the shift in movement and is about to fire as the cape waves but holds when he sees it is just the wind. he holds his position and watches then blinks when he realizes there was not wind!

All to late as a shock gauntlet is pressed into his back by the stealthy X. The rogue looks down upon the archer and laughs. "Holograms are a wonderful thing" he says and runs off seeing Robin come into view soon after still ahead from the delay but not as far as he was. X races in and just as he takes the turn to avoid the snakes cave he is bull rushed by wildebeest. knocked aside X rolls on the ground once before gaining a hold and skidding to a stop. the man beast rushes on again his head down as he charges and grunting. X jumps over him slapping his hand on the mans head and leaving behind a glue bomb. the beast is stuck fast as X charges at robin it is now a foot race to the bottom of the hill and the bears gate soon comes into view. Robin smiles knowing he will make it to the gate first as X can not catch him.

"Guess you loose this time" he says and laughs over his shoulder but stops as his foot catches a loose rock and he tumbles to the ground the necklace falling from his grasp.

X tosses a shock bomb and rushes past not even looking at the boys twitching body as he grabs the necklace and runs on past the gate. he turns and puts it around his neck "Not this time or any time" he walks away and the Titans soon gather around Robin, X long gone.

"Did it work?" speedy asks

"Better then we could have hoped" Robin says and wide smiles appear on all their faces.

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing so don't sue, you won't get much.

authors notes: well I am back all sorry for the long wait my life got . . . busy hope you enjoy


	4. Love

Raven had been walking on air for the past few days, they were busy as always with defending the city but she was more powerful in each fight and ended it quickly impressing even the friends she has known for so long. Even more impressive then her new found power and strength was the constant smile painted on her face. Most of the time it was small so you had to really look to see it but when the day passed and it came around to 6pm it got bigger and bigger until she would blush and run to her room for her meeting with beast boy.

LunarRose had not missed a night at the boys chat room, she often thought about telling him it was her but she never did. Too afraid and far too curious about all this. She could almost believe he loved her as much as he said but she didn't know how. Each night she would talk to him as her character wanting advice about a fictional boyfriend. Soon enough the conversations shifted to him and how he loved her, Raven read the words he wrote and they puzzled her to no end. How he could say it so easy was a wonder to her and the things he talked about did not seem like her at all.

She was on line waiting with the others for him to show up, the conversations were pretty much the same as always, talking about the titans and the latest villain they had defeated, gossip about Star and Robin, rumors of a breakup and of a marriage, arguments on both, some about cyborg and bumble bee, saying they had seen the two together and commenting on the new cybernetic wings bee now wore. Raven had to smile at that, Cye had worked so hard on the delicate mechanics for her and the look on Bees face when she saw them was nothing short of beautiful. She glowed with excitement and Raven thought more then just at the chance to fly again. And so the night went on, she got a few Pm's from different people wanting to chat, some she wished she could send her powers trough the connect and backhand them for what they said.

She talked with the nice ones practicing her disguise and was really kind of happy for the attention. But two hours had gone by and no beast boy, she was getting worried when a pm showed up with his name on it.

"hay lunar whats up tonight?"

She smiled and wrote back.

"Talking with your fans, where are you? You do not show up on my screen?'

*crouches in my ninja stance blending into the surroundings as invisible as the wind* "Waaaaaaa* was the reply and Raven chuckled despite herself, she missed his odd sense of humor.

"Lol" she wrote back and he wrote the same.

"Just felt like taking it easy tonight, didn't want to be mobbed" he said.

"I can understand that, so what is new on your trip?"

"NM we talked to a bunch of lion men today, these cats r cool, they don't have wars and if a fight breaks out it is over quick and it is like it never happened, now the Jackal men they r crazy but Harold got the final papers signed today and there is great news!"

"what is that?" Raven asked thinking of the cat people he had told her about and how he had last said he was hanging out with a group of them. She felt fear rise in her as she imagined a cute little cat girl draping herself over his shoulders planning kisses on his neck. Purring into his ear and him just standing there a dumb look on his face as . . . .

A shattering glass across the room snapped her out of her rage and she took the time to look at the screen and beast boys reply.

"MY COMIC IS FINISHED! ^ _ ^" was all it said.

Raven sighed and calmed down. "Oh that is great!" he had told her about the comic, that he had started writing and drawing it while she slept and she had wondered what it was about.

"Wanna see?^^" he asked.

"lol sure" she said and then her email showed on message.

"Sent it I hope you like it. I am planning on giving it to Raven when I get back that is the other good news."

She felt a bit odd now, should she read the comic or wait for him to get back and give it to her, wait? "What other news?" she wrote.

"I am commin home the trip is over, Harold and I r leaving as soon as the cats finish their meal I can not wait to see the team!"

Ravens hands shook on the keys and she could not write anything, he was coming home! She was happy about it and she knew now how he felt but could she do this? Could she trust he was telling the truth about loving her? Could he really love her or was it just some simple crush because she had helped him through a hard time or was he trying to make her feel better because she had been so angry before? Question after question raced through her mind so many that loves cries deep in side for her to calm down were drown out completely.

She looked as the screen lit up again with a message.

"I wanted to ask your help with what to say to Raven when I give her the book, can you give me your opinion?"

She sighed and calmed her mind pushing the emotions down as much as she could. "yes"

"cool here it is" he said then posted.

Raven I know you have been going through a lot of things lately and I have been the cause of much pain to you. I never wanted to be that to you because I care for you deeply, more then anything else in the world I just want to see you happy and to smile. When I was gone and away from you all I could think of was your beautiful shining face, your calm low voice and wonderful way of being. I missed you more and more every day.

I learned something about myself in that time, any other time I would have said the day was my favorite thing, to see the sun and hear the birds singing but on this trip I turned to the night for it held a wonder I so desperately needed. Dreams. In nights vale I could see you once again, hear your musical voice as you spoke to me and touch your hand as we walked, hold you close to me an just loose myself in the sound of your breathing. Yes I know they were only images but in them I could be with you and for that I love the night, because it allowed me to be close to the one I cherish with all my heart and soul.

Raven read the words over three times not sure of what to say.

"I think it is wonderful, a bit long to say when you first meet but it is great." She finally said as the emotions and conflicting feelings raced in her.

"cool! Well I hope you like the comic I have to get ready to leave talk to you again some time" he said and before she could write anything back he left the chat.

Raven closed the page and after a few moments curiosity got the best of her and she opened the email and read the comic. It was entitled dreams. It had all the titans drawn in it very well done in the manga style of drawing, she was impressed with how well Gar did and wondered why he had never shared this with anyone else. The first few pages she did not like very well for it was about her and the dragon she so wanted to forget. It was fictional and she ended up being the one to defeat him by page six leaving him nothing but dust. She liked the idea of that but one thing got to her. As she read she noticed her character in the story was drawn differently then the others, they were all done with great detail and looked amazing but it seemed hers he had taken a lot of time on. Making her look not like herself, on the page she saw a beautiful woman not the plane girl she really was. Why would he draw her that way?

She read on and the next page showed her breaking down later in her room crying over the pain that had been caused and she got a little angry at Garfield for putting it in there because she felt like crying seeing it, a knock on the door revealed him standing there to offer her help in the comic. She looked at that for a moment or two seeing how he had drawn himself, he seemed to have taken the least care on it and it showed him in somewhat a goofy light. The dialog of the next few pages were not unlike a conversation they had had before and in the comic he held her close as she cried on his shoulder, it looked like a nice way to be but she was afraid of where this was going. It showed his hands wondering over her back massaging her and then them lying together as she slept him holding her and promising to keep her safe. She sighed in relief. The next few pages jumped to a scene of the group out playing around having fun on the town. She was smiling in each one and she knew it was because he had not seen it much she would have to work on that. The last page of the comic showed him taking her aside after the day was done and professing his love. It showed him lean in and kiss her lips gently then it ended on her face looking at him blushing then a question mark. She sat there a while letting the emotions swell in her as she printed the last page, taking it in her hands she felt everything and then her mind settled . . . on anger.

She crushed the page in her hands and stormed out of her room passing a shocked Robin in the hall who knew better then to even speak to the girl when she was wreathed in black flames. He turned quick and left making a mental note to talk to her once she had calmed.

Raven took the turns on the halls quickly walking fast for she knew where she was going, her feet moving of their own accord and finding Cyborgs room she walked right in seeing him at his bench working on some gadget or another she walked over and slapped the crumpled bit of paper on the work bench "WHY!" she yelled at him.

Cyborg set down what he was working on and looked to her "and hello to you too." She just looked on frowning and angry and he sighed taking the paper in his hand and looking at it. It was a bit of a shock that she had it. "Where did you get this?" he asked making sure she knew how disappointed he was in her.

She shrank back a bit "He sent it to me" she said and he looked at her again knowing beast boy had plans on how to give it to her and would not have just sent it. She huffed and then told him everything she had been doing. He laughed when she was done. "I was wondering who she was." He said. "Why didn't you just tell him it was you?"

"How could I when he wants HER!" she yelled and pointed to the picture on the page.

Cyborg looked where she was pointing "yes he loves you Raven we have been over this." he said and all the strength seemed to drain out of her as she slumped down on a chair.

"that isn't me. I don't look like her, I am plain" she said a bit weakly

Cyborg shook his head. "You are beautiful Rae." He told her and she snapped.

"No! I am a demon and look nothing close to beautiful! That is some fantasy he has in his head of what I should be. I am never enough!" she screamed.

"Stop it Rae, you are the only one that thinks like that, he thinks the world of you and that is not a fantasy, it is you. It is how we all see you and how you should see yourself" he said calmly even though he was very upset for her.

She just sat there and said nothing so he moved to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Rae it is ok, you just need to realize how special you really are, I know you have had a hard life but we are here for you and he does love you for what you are he doesn't want anything other then you"

She looked at him and he though he was getting through until she brushed his hand away and stood up. "You don't get it. I am not some scared little girl who needs protecting. I don't need any help!" she said and turned to leave.

"Asking your friends for help is not weak Rae, and locking yourself away is not strength. We all need someone at times Rae, and you are like my little sister so please don't walk away."

That stopped her she stood at the door. "Rae you are fantastic." He said and she sighed.

"Do you really think he loves me?"

"Yes Rae he always has." Cyborg smiled.

"But why?"

"Because you are a wonderful person and worth loving Rae. You accepted all of us without a thought. You have helped us more then we can ever repay and you are beautiful. Both inside and out"

"Thank you cye I hope you are right" she said and walked out. She walked to her room to wait for word of beast boys return, still not sure of why or how this had all come about. Could she trust her feelings for him? Could she trust he felt the same about her? She didn't have as much time to think about it as she thought she would for when she walked into her room there he was sitting on her bed with a big smile on his face.

"Hello Raven, or do you like lunar rose better?" He said lightly. She was so taken aback she couldn't even yell at him for being in her room.

"How did you know?" she asked in shock.

Beast boy laughed. "Raven anyone who signs into my site I am sent an email with their information, so I can ban any trouble makers, Cyborg helped me set it up. I was shocked to see your name on it after we talked the first time."

She just looked at him in disbelief. "Why did you let me do that then, if you knew then why didn't you tell me? Did you enjoy me making a fool out of myself!"

Beast boy shook his head and got up walking the short distance to her. "Raven I was giving you time. I knew you had a reason for it so I was just waiting for you to understand. How special you are to me. Did you like the comic?"

"It was very well done but that is not me." She said looking down.

Beast boy shook for a moment then steeled himself, reaching out taking her chin in his hand and lifting her head up he leaned in and brushed his lips to hers. "Raven you are all that and more, you are everything to me and anyone else who knows you sees the truth of it. please believe that"

She didn't know what to say or what to do, she felt like she wanted to cry, to kiss him back, to run and never return she just didn't' know what to do.

The alarm sounded and she was glad for the distraction. The two ran off to the living room and there was the big screen lit up with none other then RedX on it talking to Robin and the others standing around listening.

Disclaimer: I own nothing so please don't sue me . . . you wouldn't get much.

Authors notes: well the stage is set, the two now know, will it work? And what will redX have to do with it all? only time will tell. I hope to update soon.

Special thanks to a very wonderful person in my life who inspired this. she knows who she is and I hope she can see how great she is. And that she will not kill me for doing this lol.


End file.
